


讨厌与喜欢的临界值（中）

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	讨厌与喜欢的临界值（中）

>>>>>

今天是几号？

已经、过去多久了？

[好想死。]

【嗯……】

不记得做了怎样的噩梦，忍着头痛睁开眼的时候，下意识的去探寻身边的位置，手触到那具温暖躯体的肌肤之后，心里的安定感才终于沉淀了下来。

手下的那具躯体颤丨抖了一下。

醒了吗？

还犯着困顿的平和岛坐起身，身旁的人背对着他一动不动，仿如没有生命迹象的玩偶，但手底感受到的那份僵硬告诉他，这个人还活着，并且已经恢复了意识。

于是他抚了抚对方已经齐肩的黑发，俯下丨身在对方有着汗味的发顶上吻了一下。

【早安。】

这样说着的他单手圈住了对方窄瘦的肩膀，从对方纤细的脖颈处拖曳下来的锁链哐哐啷啷的，随着他的动作而发出细碎的声响。他伸出另一只手，将锁链的一头从床脚上解了下来，然后将长长的锁链牵在手里，抱起怀里的人走出了卧室。

怀里的人一语不发地任由他行动，被布紧紧缚住的双目也许从醒来的那一刻开始根本就没有睁开过吧，许久没有暴丨露在阳光下的皮肤也白的过分，真的像是精致的人偶一样。

走到一半的时候，感觉到有什么东西滴在了自己裸丨露的腿面上，痒痒的，大概是从这个人的体丨内漏出来的自己的精丨液，夜里做完之后没有及时替对方清理，才造成了现在的这种状况。腿上的痒可以忍忍，滴上精丨液的地方过会儿也可以清洗干净，但是要是弄脏地板的话就又要花功夫打扫了，真是有够麻烦的。

来到马桶前，打开马桶盖子，将怀里的人翻过来正抱着，让对方的上半身倚在自己身上，接着分开了对方白丨皙的双丨腿，在对方的耳边轻声说道。

【临也，把体丨内积着的东西都排丨出来吧。】

话还没说完，便听到了有什么东西滴进水里的声音，是之前滴到他腿上的精丨液的剩余部分，因为这样的姿丨势而使得这个人被他使用过的地方撑开了，遗留在里面的东西争先恐后的滴落下来。这样过了好一会儿，怀里的人才像是反应过来一样的动了动，两丨腿之间的那个也微微立了一下，淡黄丨色的、带着异味与热气的液丨体从先端溢了出来，哗啦哗啦的。为了不让它们撒的到处都是，他抱着对方往后站了站，小心的调整着位置。

在解决完这些积存之后，又带着对方来到了浴丨室，打开浴缸的出丨水口放着热度适中的水，在等待的过程中用淋浴头帮对方清洗着头发。锁链的另一端被锁在了浴池边上。

刚放出来的水带着些许冰凉，明明已经放过好一会儿却还有些冷，因此在放到对方的头顶冲洗时，毫无防备的对方浑身被淋了一个激灵。于是忍不住又将淋浴头拿下来，直到用手试到完全变热才又重新举了起来。摸丨着这个人有些黏丨腻的头发，就不由得想到深夜的那场情事里这个人是怎样被自己做到大汗淋漓、连发尖都滴下汗水的，怜爱的心情升了上来。挤了香波放在手心里，弄出泡沫之后轻柔地抹在对方打湿的黑发上，接着动作小心的揉丨搓丨着，生怕自己的怪力弄疼对方。

中途觉得系在脑后的布太过麻烦，扯住一边的结解了开来。这个人果然是闭着眼的，即便是解丨开了眼上的束缚也没有立马睁开眼，只是乖丨巧的低着头坐在那里，由着他在搓完香波之后用水清洗，一点多余的动作都没有。

抱进浴缸的时候对方也没能睁开眼，也许是不愿意看见什么吧，因为有‘眼见为实’这样的词所以不想睁开双目确认现状，于是由着自己闭眼，说不定还把正在发生的这一切当做梦境——想到这里平和岛就不由自主的火大起来，他双手放到对方的腋下把对方举了起来，然后背对着自己放到了面前。自己则从背后抱住了对方，张口朝对方脖颈与肩膀的连接部分咬了下去，感受着对方像是被野兽咬住那样的细细颤栗。

交叉在对方胸前的双手不自觉的玩丨弄起了那两个淡色的小小突起，靠在一起的腿也轻轻地蹭着，长时间的调丨教使得对方的身丨体早已熟悉了快丨感的发掘，没过多久，变得迷乱的气息便从对方小巧的鼻腔里溢了出来，连带着平和岛也更加兴丨奋了，用自己已经半挺丨立的昂扬摩擦着对方的后背以及下方延至深处的股丨沟。

弄到一半的时候，对方紧闭着双目仰起头，从喉丨咙深处漏出了一声叹息。平和岛再也受不了这样的刺丨激因而将对方猛地推了起来，支撑不稳的对方挣扎着扒住前面浴缸的边缘，腰也跟随着动作抬了起来，平和岛扶住了对方的腰，没有一丝犹豫地挺丨进了对方的身丨体。

有些艰涩，因为没有事先润丨滑，不过由于昨夜才狠狠开拓过的缘故，里面还算柔丨软的接受了他，他不停地挺动着腰，换不同角度的戳刺着，水因为他们激烈的交丨合而飞丨溅或是溢到了浴缸外面，对方紧紧地抓着浴缸边缘，就像抓丨住救命稻草一样，唾液从大口喘息而开启的双丨唇里流了出来，很情丨色，闭合着的眼角也泛着潮丨红。

平和岛弯下腰，舔丨吻着对方光滑柔丨嫩的背，和以前稍微不同了呢，刚到这里来的时候，明明还有着肌肉的柔韧感，现在却因为缺乏运丨动而变得柔丨软丨了，真可爱，不论哪种都很美味。舌丨尖肆意地在这片柔丨软的肌肤上游走，咬着对方肩胛骨上的凸出，用丨力吸丨吮直到留下痕迹、甚至是和昨天的痕迹重叠在一起，因为太过迷恋而无法停止，也有不知不觉就将对方的肌肤咬出丨血的时候，血丨腥味在舌丨尖浅浅蔓延，像是醇厚的美酒鼓动着神丨经里的兴丨奋因子，快丨感无可抑制的递增。

手顺着对方平坦腹部的曲线来到深处，果然那里也已经做好了准备，颤颤巍巍的半勃着，因为无人照料而可怜的随着节奏上下晃动，如此的惹人怜爱，所以想要给它一点奖励，用手掌握住了它，不轻不重的摩擦着柱面，用大拇指的指甲戳着顶端的小孔。

【啊……不……不要……】

对方这样小声地呻丨吟着，小幅度的左右摇着头，虽然这样叫了，自己手里的那个却越发膨丨胀起来，这就是所谓的‘嘴里说着不要身丨体却很诚实’吧，在成丨人影片里听到过。

随着快丨感的积累，不用扶着对方的身丨体对方也能自己主动凑过来并且淫丨乱地扭丨动着腰部，这种双方都沉浸在情丨欲里感觉使得平和岛心情大好，他用空闲下来的手揉丨弄着对方挺丨立的乳丨尖，揪起对方的乳丨晕捏扯，还将手指放进对方的口丨中搅拌。交丨合的那里对准对方的敏丨感点进攻的时候，胸膛下紧丨贴着的对方的背脊就会簌簌的发着抖，如同小动物一般，可爱的不得了，忍不住更加激烈的摩擦着那一点，想要听到更多的娇丨喘，即便是像女人一样也没有关系，因为这家伙，现在就是自己的宠物一般的存在。

不听话就要惩罚，听话就给予奖励。两个人从前的相处模式太过复杂而劳累了，简直让人绝望，平和岛想，还是这样的饲主与宠物的关系更适合他们，也只有这样，他才能安心的抱住这个人，不用担心对方会一个劲的逃走。

【临也啊，临也……】

他抓丨住对方低着的头颅，迫使对方抬起头来，因为身下激烈的交丨合以及仰头时的呼吸抑制，对方像是狗一样的伸出了舌丨头拼命喘息，精致的喉结上下滚动着，从嘴角泄丨漏出了低泣般的哼哼声。

还是不愿睁眼吗？

说起来，把他这样放在身边已经有好几个月了，在这期间，他们经常高密度的做丨爱，却很少接丨吻，在初期折原对他单方面的嘲讽与谩骂过去之后，他们也很少对话。

突然很想听这个人说话，除却因为做丨爱而发出的呻丨吟以外的话。

忐忑极了，但是好奇心却开始作祟，一直想要说出口的话，想要听到对方叫自己、回应自己的心情越发燃丨烧起来。

【呐，临也。】

鼓丨起这几个月来的勇气，才总算是把这个要求说出了口。

【叫我的名字，临也……】

没有得到回应，于是加重了手上的力气，看着对方痛苦的皱起眉，然后迫不得已地张丨开口，发出微弱的、如同叹息一般的声音——

【平……平和岛……静雄……平和岛静雄……哈啊……】

不对……

不是这个！！！

脑浆被愤怒煮沸了，这个人完全不懂自己的心情，光是想到这一点就狂躁不已，已经忘了是自己让对方变成这个样子的平和岛越发粗丨暴地摆丨动着腰部，狭窄处的内穴被不停地翻丨搅着，肉丨体相连的部分传出了淫丨靡的碰撞声，可还是不够，无论怎么抱紧这个人都无法填满，心中的空洞感几乎要吞噬他了。

【不、不要……啊！】

突然被暴丨力对待的身丨体猛地僵硬丨起来，哀鸣着、发出了可怜的求饶声。

【啊……那里、不要！求、求求你……】

明明以为将这个人抓到手、彻底困在自己身边就能从绝望中逃离，结果现在绝望却还是卷土重来了，不知道为什么会变成这样，无论多少次的问对方也不会得到回答，就只有自己在绝望的深沼里越陷越深，被剥夺去理智与光丨明。

那就统统不要了吧，去他丨妈丨的理智，这份光丨明看不见也好，只要能看见这个人，只要能拥丨抱这个人，只要能……

临也。

快丨感累积到了顶点，一个深挺将自己深深地楔进了对方的体丨内，与此同时，对方的那个也像是得到信号一样一颤一颤的喷丨射丨了出来。

他重重的喘息着，脱力地趴在了对方的身上，对方也好像支撑不住一样瘫在了浴缸上，可能是因为浴缸表面太滑的缘故，也可能是由于他贴上去的重量太重，总之身下的人没能扶住浴缸表面，一个不稳地跌进了浴缸，他也跟着跌了进去，铺天盖地的水，在那一瞬间有种要灭顶的感觉。但毕竟只是一个小小的浴缸，只要稍稍抬起身丨子就能重新获取呼吸，很容易，可是他却突然改变了主意。一旦情丨欲的浪潮褪去，清丨醒就会随之而来，‘我在干什么啊’——事到如今想这些也没有用，之前对方叫他全名的行为让他仅存的期冀全部消失殆尽，心脏如同被戳烂了一般，很疼，疼到痛感都麻痹了。

[已经够了。]

他有些疲惫的想，并且没有马上抬起身丨子，也没有动，他的身丨体紧紧压着那个人的躯体，两个人的头颅浸在这浅的可怜的浴缸的水里，水泡从他的嘴角逃了出来，争先恐后地升了上去。

真可笑啊。

他想。

要是有人因为无法忍受的恶臭而发现他们死在这里的时候，大概会觉得既诡异而又令人发笑吧？两个同丨性恋，在这小小的浴缸之内，刚做完爱甚至还没拔丨出来，姿态怪异地交丨缠在一起，就这么一块死掉了。真恶心。

[开什么玩笑？！]

前来收拾的警丨察一定会这样皱着眉想道。

可是谁管这些呢，他才管不到死后的事，随便怎样好了，反正自己已经犯丨下了非法拘丨禁的罪过，即便是坐过牢之后把一切重新来过，他也不可能再得到怀里的这个人了啊。

那还不如……

他伸出双臂，紧紧抱住了身下正在挣扎的人，水渐渐在他的口鼻里攻城略地，呼吸变得困难起来，痛苦到快要哭出来的地步，却无法放手。

临也，正如你不肯睁开双眼一样，我也早已蒙蔽住了自己的眼睛。

就让我们一起，坠落到那深不见底的黑丨暗深渊中去吧。

……

突然的哭声惊醒了他，尽管在水里的声音失真的要命，但它的确是悲泣的声音没错，他惊讶的睁大眼，双手也在不知不觉中放松了。趁着这个空隙，他怀里的躯体迅速地离开了他，而跑到水上面去了。

你逃走了吗？

他想。

整个人却更加向下沉去。

原来你想要继续活下去啊，临也。

[算了。]

我果然还是不要带上你了。

你尽可能的逃出去吧，我已经不会再捉住你、侵犯你了，也不会再出现在你丨的丨人生中。

你这个家伙，赶快祈祷着下辈子不要再遇见我吧。

要是让我再次找到你，我一定还会把你囚丨禁起来放在身边，谁叫你从来不愿如你表面上那样的在意我的事情，谁又让我……

临也，我……

他的意识模糊起来。

然而在视觉完全失去之前，看到了刺目的光亮，在听觉完全失掉之前，听到了让他无意识的心疼的恸哭声。

睁开双目的折原跌跌撞撞地将昏迷的他拖出了浴缸，眼睛因为无法适应久违的光亮而大颗大颗地掉下眼泪，声带因为过久没有正常的对话而只能胡乱的发出号哭声，他拍打着这个失去意识的男人的胸膛，双手掐向平和岛的脖颈却又神丨经质的放了下来，最后终于放弃了所有的思考方式，趴在平和岛的身上大哭了起来。

正确？错误？

喜欢？讨厌？

爱？恨？

这些都无法搞懂，也无从解答。

但只要其中一方愿意稍微睁开双眼的话，一定也会让答案更加清晰明了一些吧？

 

END


End file.
